Republic of France
The Republic of France is a western nation located in Europe, it is formerly called a Republic after the fall of the Kingdom of France in 1848 with the revolution. The nation is very well developed in the industries and it is severly rich thanks to it's african colonies. History France was firstly a native tribe populated by the people of the northern France, governated by the Franks. ( When I have time, gotta read more of those french toasts :C ) Me ish sorry, no want to work this history for now... after xD Etymology The name France comes from the Latin Francia ''which means the ''Country of the Franks. This was after divided in various signifative words like from the germanic languages as for the Frankon. Geography The Republic of France borders with Spain,Luxembourgh,Germany, Belgium and Italy. Other borders are in the Indochina colony and borders with Thailand and China. 'Climate' 'France' France is divided into 2 types of climates, one in the north and one in the south of France. In the north the climate is temperated and oceanic, the lever of rainfall is very high with very mildy winters and warm, sometimes fresh summers. In the south of France and in Corsica the climate is mediterrean and continental, here the rains are lower but the storms have an higher percentuage to start. The summer is very hot while in winter the temperature are always fresh, rarely warm. 'Madagascar' The country of Madagascar is formed by a tropican climate, with this the island beholds alot of storms and can partecipate to a big rainfall every spring/summer. 'Indochina' The French Indochina presents a Monsoon wind in which the area is constantly windy. The climate is oceanic/tropican, with this the asian colonies are really hot/warm with a high rainfall during spring, the winter is barely fresh. Governement The Republic of France is governed by a Semi-Presidential with democratic traditions. Within this the French governement is formed by a bicameral system, this system is divided into 2 sections. The National Assembly and the Senate 'National Assembly' The National Assembly has been formed the 1791 as the founding father for the legislation of the costitution of France. To participate to the National Assembly you must be 25 years old or older and be a french citizen, other than that the maximum number of deputeès is 577 The National Assembly is the organ of the governement responsable for the creation of the laws that will be after moved into the Senate to be after accepted in it aswell. Another function of the NA is to control the Senate from overruling the system to take over the powers before controlled by the NA, with this they can call interrogations, expellions. Another function of the NA is to take control of the possibility to call the Senate for a law enstablishment without the use of the voting, the commission of the NA can decide a legis regulamentaris to be instaured without the use of the votes. 'Senate' The senate is the main piece of the governement, it's formed by the upper house of the Parlament, with this they are regulated to be the most important piece of France. Their function is the same of the National Assembly but here, they are not voted by the people, but from the NA. To be part of the Senate you must be older than 50 years, be a french citizen and have atleast 5 years of political work, it's formed by 348 deputeès. The Senate is the first part of the Parlament to vote the candidates for the presidential and prime minister title holding. 'President' The President of France is an elected citizen of French with atleast 50 years or above, with this every citizen could be voted as the President but, nothing like this happens, normally they are voted through the politicians in the Parlament. It's function is to head the nation, with this he has the power of accepting laws made in the Senate/NA and has the possibility to clean the rooms to make a re-election. Another function is the command of the Army, the president has the role command of this military power and he commands the decisions of demobilizing or not. 'Prime Minister' The Prime Minister is a person voted throught the Senate, this person gets the command of the Governement, another piece of the Governmement itself. The governement is formed by atleast 15 people, those are the head ministers of the various sections (healthcare, transportation etc...) The function of the PM is to secure the co-habitation from the House's to the Governement and to control the Ministers itself. Economy The Republic of France is based upon the industrialization formed by the 1800s. Another important fact of France is the land possesion it has around the world with this the economy can be divided into 3 types of raw material productions 'France' Industry + Various agriculture (grapes+etc) 'Madagascar' Agriculture Machine 'Indochina' Agriculture Machine + Agricultural Industry stuff 'National Bank' The national bank is the secret place where the republic of France stores it's funds for various projects. As the calculations are going to be correct the nation is in a good form of GDP and now it's economy uprising is increasing, with this France will start to sell materials at an higher price ( Commercial ) The National Bank contains : 43 Billions French Francs Military ( Defining and detailing it all....) The Military in France is divided into 3 sections that will be after listed with their specific equipments,another specialized section is putted into the Military even though it's not to be calculated as a military for wars but for civil wars or rebellions only They are commanded from the President itself which has the command over the decision of mobilizing or not the army, this is controlled by the minister of defense which has the function of purview the actions of the President. As said in the Economic section, France has a large number of industries based onto the technology development of weapons and equipments, from this it's possible to get that the france military is experienced into changing weapons and equipments every 6 months. Every 6 months happens the "Restock Event" with this the older weapons are sent back to the homeland to be after upgraded into smoother and even better weapons to be used. (as older weapons are sent back, new ones are supplied to the armies) ' on stuff for all my army' 'Land Force ( Armèe De Terre )' 'Infantry' 'Basic Infantry' The normal troops trained in barracks, they are the ones mostly seen in battles, the one that hold the biggest number in every army. Normally they are divided into big squadrons to be after commanded by Lieutanants, those troops are equipped mostly with rifles than automatic guns, with this the divisions can be made into Sniper, Engineer and other squadrons. 'Shock Troop Infantry' Those troops are mostly trained to be commanded into invasion attacks or secret missions, they are the best land infantry that lead a big punch into battles, those troop are mostly equipped with automatic guns. Those are divided into small squadrons commanded by Captain's. 'Mountaineer Infantry' Those troops are trained as mountain experts, they are the best units to move on the mountains, mostly equipped with automatic guns but still holding a good percentual of rifles for long distance shooting. Those are divided into small squadrons commanded by Lieutant's. 'Marine Infantry' Those troops are the most well trained troops to crew the navy forces, mostly equipped with automatic guns because they mostly fight at short/medium distances. Those are divided into groups / crews that are based into the navy ships, commanded by Commodore's, they are mostly trained into the force landing, the best troops to shock land into coastal cities. 'Equipment' In the French Army the equipment is very smooth, it is divided into : *'MAS-36' The MAS-36 is a Bolt Action Rifle designed in 1936 to be used as the primary gun in France, this gun carries a magazine of 5 bolts, loaded with a clip feeder or by hand. *'FM 24/29' The FM 24/29 is an automatic light gun designed in 1923 to be used as the primary gun in France, this gun carries a magazine of 25 bullets, loaded with a magazine. *'MAB Model D ' 'The NAB Model D, type I is a pistol designed in 1933, this gun carries a magazine of 9 rounds ,loaded with a magazine. *'F1 Grenade ''' 'The F1 Grenade is the most used explosive in the French army, this explosive is very good and easy to mass produce, it is mostly used by the Shock Troop divisions. 'Armored' FR = Frontal Armor FL = Flank Armor BAC = Back Armor 'Heavy Tank' The Heavy Tank division is France is composed of 1000 Armored Units, those units are composed of the AMX 50 120 The AMX 50 120 is a French Tank designed in the late 40s. 'Medium Tank' The Medium Tank division in France is composed of 2500 Armored Units, those units are composed by Lorraine's. The Lorraine 40t is a French Tank designed in the 40s. 'Recon Tank' The Recon tank division in France is composed of 500 Armored Units, those units are composed by ELC AMX's and AMX 13 90's. The ELC AMX is a French Tank designed in the 40s. ( 350 of those ) The AMX 13 90 is a French Tank designed in the 40s ( 150 of those ) 'Tank Destroyer' The Tank Destroyer division in France is composed of 500 Armored Units, those units are composed by the Armadour-Chavgone 41 (ArC) . The ArC-41 is a French Tank designed in the late 30s. 'Artillery' 'Armored Train ( Still working the components and descs. ) '''Artillery Train (Desc Here). Components : *12x Bofors 40mm ( 360° Turrets ) *24x FM 24/29 Nests ( 90° Turrets, in reinforced windows ) *6x Cannon de 155mm ( 3x2 Flat trails ) *10x 90mm AC DCA 49 ( 4x2 Armored Cargo trails + 1x2 360° Turrets ) *2x Obusier de 850mm ( 1x2 Flat trails ) 'Anti Air Train' (Desc Here). Components : *60x Bofors 40mm ( 360° Turrets ) *48x FM 24/29 Nests ( 90° Turrets in reinforced windows ) *18x Cannon de Air de 40mm ( 360° Turrets ) *5x 90mm AC DCA 49 ( 4x1 Armored Cargo trail + 1x1 360° Turret ) 'Basic Train' (Desc Here). Components : *6x Bofors 40mm ( 360° Turrets ) *24x FM 24/29 Nests ( 90° Turrets in reinforced windows ) *2x Cannon de Air de 40mm ( 360° Turrets ) *2x 90mm AC DCA 49 ( 2x1 360° Turrets ) 'Fixed Artillery Train' (Desc Here). Components : *1x Obusier de 950mm *24x Bofors 40mm (360° Turrets) *750 Crew Members *46x Cannon de Air de 40mm (360° Turrets) 'Air Force ( Armèe de l'Air )' 'Koolhoven F.K.58' Stuff 'Amiot 354' Stuff 'Willbot 280-T' Stuff 'Naval Force ( Marine Nationale / La Royale )' 'Battleships' Mostly the most powerfull force in the France navy, those ships are heavily armed and are very goodly defended, they are divided into 2 classes, each composed of 10 units each. The classes are : *Lilou-Class (Newest) *Richelieu-Class (Oldest) 'Lilou-Class Battleship' stuff 'Richelieu-Class Battleship' stuff